Player Residence
Sitemap Player Residence *See Also Player Apartment --- --- --- --- --- Appartments : Rapture once had hundreds of residential buildings (apartment blocks and high-rises) for its 20000+ population, and Citizens are encouraged to continue rebuilding them for New Rapture's growing population. Most of the residences are populated far below their capacity as multi-person appartments are commonly occupied by one person and the upper storied of high-rises are inconvienent when stairs have to be used (elevators often still arent working in buildings that had them repaired). Some Citizens are using the appartment complexes they have rebuilt as 'Company' bases both to house their 'Team' personnel and to act as storage sites for their equipment, tools and building supplies. --- --- --- ' "Hotels" - Why did Rapture Have Them ? :' * NOTE - the word 'Hotel' was often synonymous with 'Apartment' (longer term residence) * 20000 people IN Rapture the cityscape, likely an equal number outside the city (to make it 'self-sufficeint'). * Many workers at industrial installation would not be permanent residents, so when they 'come into town' they need a place to stay. * Residents of 'support' communities outside Rapture (many living 10 and more miles away) will want to visit the city frequently. * 1000 units of hotel/motel accomodations would be a reasonable number . * Some 'rich' residents prefer 'Hotel Living' with room/maid service and other advantages (to an apartment). * Meetings/conventions and other events can be held at hotel facilities. * 'Spas' like the Adonis Resort have hotel accomodations for guests. --- --- --- House/Home Clutter Issues : One of the things that MMORPGs usually do is to have the Player's "House" be a seperate simulation node (isolated bubble, separated entirely from the rest of the game World), cut-off/independent from the rest of the Server terrain so that it simplifies the game's Player data feeds (Otherwise, if you walked by outside the "House", all the objects/activities inside have to be observed thru windows/doors/etc.. by the Player and all that data has to be piped to their Client). There usually was a huge number of non-'baked' objects (not part of the static level data) given to Players as decorations and trophies (often almost completely useless for anything more than that) which could saturate the download datastream. I recall in UO (Ultima Online) you would actually stall/freeze for upto minutes when you moved near many large Player owned buildings - unfortunately the local monsters would come and continue beating on you til you were dead at the same time. So the question is : Will the MMORPG design for less realistic game experience to try to minimize the data and avoid choking'? In this (Rapture/BioZShock) MMORPG , even with better compression of the World situational data and Client 'Dictionary' caching alot of object data, there can still be a significant data transmission load (Serverside as well as across the Client connection) to let you get the proper view. Most Residences will have closed doors and windows into their interiors ?? Apartments are usually like that, and I suppose the Ocean water could be made opaque enough so that someone with a telescope/binoculars wont be spying on you from an adjacent building. You open the door to go in, then the download starts, and hopefully the default fill-in mechanism will be good enough to not have the scene 'pop' too much. When you enter your own home (highest frequency for this event) most of the detail stuff would already be cached, minimizing the transfer needed. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .